


Got Me Hypnotised

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes to Danny for help after a jokey conversation earlier in the day.</p><p>(Follows on from Unleashed 3x04 and the virginity conversation with Danny and Stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and also my first gay short. Stanny is one of my OTPs so i chose one of my favorite scenes between them to make into a short.
> 
> The title comes from Crush - David Archuleta :)

Got Me Hypnotised  
‘Wow,’ Danny sighed, breathing heavily as he tried to slow his heart rate down.  
‘Yeah,’ Stiles panted in agreement. Their bodies, slick with sweat, were entangled, a mess of sticky limbs in between the sheets of Stiles’ bed. This certainly wasn’t where Danny had expected to end the night after one slightly jokey comment before cross-country.  
****  
Danny was grabbing his bag out of the locker he’d stored it in so he could get ready for cross-country. Next to him, he could hear Scott talking in low whisper to Stiles and Stiles replying, the pitch of his voice raising and his arms flailing madly as he tried to get his point across. He was about to turn away when Stiles exclaimed something which caught his attention.  
‘I’m a virgin, okay?’  
How was that possible? Sure Stiles was a bit hyper-active and awkward and more than a little annoying at times but even Danny could appreciate his attractiveness. Especially since he’d grown his hair out, he could certainly imagine grabbing onto that and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. And it wasn't like Stiles’ body was bad either. He hid behind jumpers and shirts but he’d snuck a peek (or a few peeks) when they were changing. He did try to avert his eyes usually but sometimes he’d catch Stiles in his peripheral vision and he couldn’t resist a look because he was definitely hiding a great body. And as Stiles had put it once before – ‘he batted for the other team but still played ball’. Danny tuned into the two boys conversation.  
‘– literally a threat to my life. I need to have sex. Like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me like today. Like someone needs to sex me right now,’ Stiles was saying, sounding panicked. He slammed his locker shut, the only thing between him and Danny. Without even thinking about it, Danny spoke.  
‘Alright I’ll do it,’ he said, accompanying the comment with a charming smile. Stiles yelped adorably and whipped his head around; obviously oblivious to the fact that Danny had been stood there the whole time.  
‘What?’ he asked, his voice high and wavering, questioningly.  
‘Come to my place at nine,’ he smirked, allowing his eyes to rake Stiles’ body. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with his track shirt over the top and a grey hoodie over that and he couldn’t help but wish he could take a few of them layers off. ‘Plan to stay the night, I like to cuddle,’ he added, keeping the smile on his face. Stiles opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He glanced at Scott, who looked just as confused, for some insight before looking back at Danny.  
‘That’s so sweet,’ he said finally, the adorable puzzled look still on his face. ‘Were you kidding?’  
‘Yes,’ he sighed, leaning closer to Stiles. ‘I’m kidding!’ he announced, straightening back up. That wasn’t entirely true because he would love to have Stiles’ but the boy was unfortunately straight. Sure he would ask Danny if he was attractive to gay guys but that was just Stiles and his harmless flirting and that exchange was just more of it. Harmless flirting. Danny smiled crookedly to hide the lie and began to walk away.  
‘You know, you don’t toy with a guy’s emotions like that Danny,’ Stiles declared ‘It’s not attractive, alright?’ He pointed an accusing finger at him as he shrugged and turned away before he could start fantasising about what those hands could do. Instead, he turned his attention to the new guy. Ethan. They’d spoken in the library before and the instant they met, the small spark between the two was obvious. Even now, a small smirk was evident on Ethan lips from across the locker room as he took in Danny’s shirtless torso. With Stiles it was a bit of a fantasy, something he knew wouldn’t happen, kind of like how you like a celebrity but know you won’t get with them because of age or location or fame or sexuality. But Ethan was attractive, interested and most certainly gay. So why not go for it?

He had made it pretty clear to Stiles that he was kidding and his offer didn’t actually stand which is why he was surprised when he opened the door that evening to see Stiles stood there.  
‘Um,’ he said, his turn to be confused  
‘Hey, can I talk to you?’ Stiles asked as he looked up at him through long lashes.  
‘Sure,’ Danny stepped outside onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind him. ‘You know I really was joking about that thing today right?’ he checked  
‘I know, I’m not an idiot like you think,’ he said. ‘How are you? Y’know after what happened at cross-country?’  
‘With the body? Yeah I’m good thanks, it was shocking but I think I’m okay,’ He was fine to be honest; he hadn’t really seen the body himself because he was pacing himself like coach had said so ended up near the back. Plus he’d had some, well, ‘comfort’ from Ethan earlier, after training was over. But it was sweet of Stiles to ask.  
‘Uh I’m glad. I, uh, just wanted to check. But also, um,’ he stopped speaking and dropped his gaze to where he fiddled nervously with his hands.  
‘Stiles?’ he asked. They’d never been friends, him and Stiles, but something was seriously eating at the guy and it was obviously serious if he’d come to Danny to help over Scott.  
‘Can we maybe go someone a bit more private?’ he asked, shifting awkwardly and flicking his eyes to the window every few seconds. Danny nodded and informed his parents he was going out. Danny slid into the passenger side of Stiles’ Jeep and he started the engine. The ride was dragging and quiet and Stiles’ nerves seemed to infiltrate Danny’s mood as well and he became cautious of what was so important that they drove all the way to Stiles’ just to talk.

Once inside, Stiles showed Danny to the living room where he sat down on the sofa.  
‘Um do you want anything to drink? Water? Soda? Juice?’ he offered.  
‘No I’m good,’ Danny smiled comfortingly.  
‘Right, okay then. My father’s at work all night with what happened today,’ Stiles informed him, explaining the silent house.  
‘Okay. What is it you wanted to talk about?’ Danny asked calmly.  
‘Well, um, it’s just that – ithinkimightbegay,’ he said in a rush, exhaling in relief at the end. Danny almost didn’t catch it, almost. And then he considered the possibility that he was joking but one look at Stiles’ flushed face and totally confused expression completely eliminated any doubts of Danny’s. Stiles genuinely thought he could be gay.  
‘You think?’ he asked him.  
‘Yeah. Well my affection for Lydia is no secret but I think I might like this guy but I don’t know really,’ he explained  
‘Bisexual. If you like Lydia, you’d be bisexual, not gay,’ Danny pointed out.  
‘I don’t know, I might not even like her anymore but either way, that’s not the point. The point is I’m confused and I thought you could help me maybe,’ he replied.  
‘Help you how?’  
‘I was wondering if you could maybe kiss me. That way I could tell if I’m straight?’ he suggested. ‘And I know you have something with that Ethan guy, who quite frankly scares me – and don’t act like you two haven’t been eye-sexing each other all day in the locker rooms,’ he pointed out ‘But there would be no strings attached to this kiss. Just purely a test,’  
‘Just a kiss?’ Danny confirmed, acting like he wasn’t secretly ecstatic about this opportunity. He’d admitted to himself a little while ago that he was crushing on Stiles but there’s a difference between crushing on a straight guy and finding out your crush might actually be bisexual. It left it with a lot more potential even if Stiles’ had an interest in someone else.  
‘That’s all I’m asking for,’ he nodded.  
‘Okay, I’ll do it,’ he decided and Stiles looked across, relieved. They sat next to each other on the sofa and Stiles messed around with his hands again. Danny rested one of his hands on them to still them.  
‘Relax,’ he told him. He remembered the outburst about his virginity and wondered whether that extended to kissing as well.  
‘Have you ever kissed anyone before Stiles?’ he asked. He looked down, eyelashes brushing against his slightly pink cheeks and shook his head. He held back his outburst on how ‘cute’ that was, scared of embarrassing or patronizing him. ‘Just go with me then,’ he told him.  
With the index finger of his left head, he tilted Stiles’ head up. Danny was grateful for the slight height difference; it made it easier for him to take the lead. He leaned down slowly, watching Stiles eyes flicker shut, followed by his own. Their lips met simply and the kiss lasted 5 seconds before Danny pulled back but their faces remained close together.  
‘Okay,’ Stiles speculated. Danny awaited his response, hiding his eagerness. ‘Yeah that cleared things up,’ he nodded. It sounded like nothing. Danny’s face fell slightly as he accepted that Stiles is, was and always would be straight.  
‘Yeah,’ he nodded again. ‘I’m definitely not straight,’ he announced, straining upwards so their lips met again. It caught Danny by surprise but that didn’t stop him responding to Stiles. He allowed his hands to roam now as Stiles rested his safely on Danny’s waist. Danny introduced movement to the kiss and traced the outline of Stiles’ lower lip with the tip of his tongue. A slight gasp escaped his mouth and Danny took that opportunity to flick his tongue into Stiles mouth, not for long but just enough to get used to it. His hands had settled: one gripping onto his arm and the other fisted in his hair, just as he had been dreaming about earlier that day. Danny took Stiles’ bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it softly, enjoying the moans of pleasure that Stiles made. He pulled back and Stiles opened his eyes, already missing the feel of Danny’s lips. A quick, hard kiss was pressed to his lips before Danny trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. He feathered kisses along his collarbones, gently nipping and sucking at the skin, the skin around turning red and marked by Danny. He gently pushed against Stiles’ chest until he was lying back on the sofa with Danny above him. Their lips were together again, more eager as Stiles’ finally got the hang of it and their tongues danced together, battling for dominance which was won by Danny. His hands easily unfastened the buttons of Stiles’ blue plaid shirt and he discarded it on the floor.  
‘Why do you have to wear so many layers? Do you know how much that was getting to me in cross-country?’ he groaned, slipping his hands under the white T-shirt which clung nicely to the muscles below it.  
‘So you weren’t joking about in the locker rooms then?’ he asked seriously.  
‘Well I was to an extent. I may have thought about it a lot but I didn’t really consider the possibility of it being something that could actually happen,’ he shrugged. Stiles opened his mouth to say something else but all that came out was a moan as Danny rubbed his hands across his chest. The t-shirt came off and his lips went to his chest as he planted kisses on the soft skin by his hands.  
Not long afterwards, Danny’s shirt landed on the floor as well. Stiles finally began to act upon instinct, trailing kisses around Danny’s neck and collarbones until he found his sweet spot just on the curve of his neck. Here, Stiles sucked on the skin, leaving a purple mark behind, prominent on Danny’s bronze skin.  
‘We should – We should take this up to my room,’ Stiles panted heavily and Danny nodded in agreement. They stood up together, pecking each other’s lips softly at every moment as they grabbed their tops and Stiles took his hand, leading him up the stairs.  
Stiles pushed his door shut and Danny was there, pressing his back against it, his hands resting on the belt of Stiles' jeans. He looked at Stiles’ face for consent and he nodded, his eyes eager and filled with lust along with other emotions. The enjoyment of the other guy was evident to both but neither had mentioned it. Danny flipped them again, his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling them close as they kissed while walking backwards. He pushed him onto the bed and continued the work on his belt, tugging off Stiles’ jeans first followed by his own so they both remained in just boxers. Stiles broke the kiss with a groan.  
‘I don’t have anything. So we can’t, you know,’ he said, raising his eyebrows at the end.  
‘That’s fine, there’s plenty of other stuff we can do without,’ Danny winked, allowing his hand to trail down Stiles body and towards the front of his boxers.  
****  
That was how they had ended up in this place, both hot, tired and sweaty but content at the same time.  
‘C’mon,’ Stiles decided, tugging Danny out of bed and across the hall. Over an hour later they emerged from the shower, their hair wet but finally clean. It was nearly midnight by the time the activities were over.  
‘Do you want to spend the night?’ Stiles asked him.  
‘I said that was a given,’ he reminded him ‘Remember I like to cuddle,’  
‘You weren’t kidding about that?’ Danny shook his head and Stiles’ face broke out into a grin. They both climbed into the bed. As they lay down, Danny scooted forwards so his chest pressed against Stiles shoulder blades and draped an arm over the smaller boy’s waist.  
‘Where does this leave us now?’ Stiles asked, absent-mindedly tracing Danny’s hand.  
‘Well what about that guy? The one who you like?’ Danny questioned.  
‘Oh yeah. That guy. Yeah, that guy was you,’ he admitted with a soft shrugged and a slight blush. ‘What about Ethan? Because I really don’t want to get in the way of that because, he’s a little scary,’  
‘I like you more. Me and Ethan aren’t really anything, I mean, we made out once or twice but that’s all,’ Danny told him.  
‘But that still doesn’t answer where this leaves us,’ Stiles pointed out.  
‘That depends on you,’  
‘How does it?’  
‘It depends on whether you want to be my boyfriend,’ Danny smiled and Stiles grinned with an enthusiastic nod. ‘And you have to let me take you on a proper date,’ he insisted to which Stiles agreed. Danny pressed a kiss to his lips and another to his shoulder before they finally slept.  
****  
In the morning, the Sheriff still hadn’t returned so no awkward questions were asked at the breakfast table about boys spending the night. The main problem was Danny’s clothes, he had to re-wear yesterday’s since he hadn’t bothered with spare clothes, not that Stiles' minded because, as he'd told him, that shirt looked great on him. And with Danny arriving in Stiles’ Jeep, last night’s activities were slightly more public than necessary, although most people assumed a lot more had happened than what had actually gone on. It was about halfway through the day when Stiles finally asked Danny what he’d been planning on asking for a while.  
‘Since everyone knows basically, does this mean we don’t have to be so secretive?’ A nod. ‘So I can kiss you whenever I want?’ A harder nod. ‘Good because I want everyone to know you’re mine,’

Throughout the remaining day, the two boys stole kisses from each other and when passing by, their arms brushed, fingers grasping for a second before they let go to go to different lessons, both of they waiting for the next moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it and it'd be awesome if you left me some prompts for future shorts (m/m or f/m or f/f or anything) but I do apologize for the fact that I can't actually write smut so I skipped it but I can always attempt it if you wanted? Let me know.


End file.
